


That’s One Way Of Arranging Some Privacy

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson is trying to arrange a holiday while Holmes seems to be trying to arrange a cranky Watson; however, perhaps there's more to it than it seems.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Two prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the second of which is 'Watson wants Holmes to take a restful holiday'.





	That’s One Way Of Arranging Some Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going to do several more of these, despite falling quite far behind due to an unexpected bout of illness. RL can be such an arsepain sometimes. This one was fun to do, hope some of y'all enjoy it.

“What about Brighton?”

Holmes scoffed. “Along with every other fool in England.”

“South of—”

“—France, yes, just like everyone else.”

“You said,” Watson gritted, “you needed a restful holiday. You said ‘think like a tourist’. You said ‘plan as if for myself’.”

“Obviously, I’d no idea how boring your plans could be,” Holmes replied without looking up from amidst piles of newspapers, bottle of glue, and his scrapbook.

“Fine! I’m finding the most godforsaken stretch of countryside known to Christendom, and we’re going there!” Watson declared before storming off to pack.

A crooked smile crept across Holmes’ lips.


End file.
